Potty Wee Potter
by MJMMudblood
Summary: It's 9 years after the defeat of Voldemort and suddenly Ron and Hermione require help from a certain friend in order to survive. R&R Chapter 17 up !
1. The Lovers

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The light flicked off, the door closed and the key locked it. Mr Weasly rubbed his eyes. It was past midnight, way past midnight. He really had to ask his brothers for a break. A weekend off or something. But then again they probably worked harder than he did. They would go down into the lab at 6am sharp and he wouldn't see them until the next morning. The Plaque shined brightly on the door as Ron tapped it.  
  
WEASLY BROTHERS WEEZERS - CLOSED  
  
He sighed. His brothers were rich and famous and he wasn't either. He was just reliable, gullible Ron. King of the dorks, Mr Doormat. He walked to the window. It was a beautiful night. The moon was almost full and all the stars were all visible. Ron smiled.   
  
'Just the perfect night for an anniversary,' Ron decided. 'If Hermione's still up.'  
  
***  
  
"Your late Mr Weasly !" Hermione shouted, seductively and sweet as the young office clerk stepped through the fireplace. Ron smiled. His wife was still up. The basket and blanket had been moved into the house giving the 6 year anniversary a move homely feel. Ron said nothing. He walked forward slowly dropping his jacket inches away from the hat rack and, placing his briefcase in front of the blazing fire, he bent down to meet his wife. They shared a kiss. It wasn't the first and it wasn't the last but both Hermione and Ron would agree it was one of their best.  
  
"They work you too hard," Hermione muttered as Ron grunted to turn round and sit on the blanket with her. White wine, small pumpkin pies and a cake, Hermione went through a lot of trouble this year. But then she had every year.  
  
"I wish I could do more," Ron muttered. Hermione kissed him, gently on the cheek.  
  
"You are wonderful," Hermione whispered. And at that they fell back. It was to be a magnificent night. 


	2. The Basketcase

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Their shoes squeaked as the pair walked slowly down the polished floors of Saint Mungo's. The passed through a double door, up a flight of stairs and again through another door before the man on the right, a short, round man in a green healers uniform, spoke.  
  
"I'll have to ask you to leave your wand in this tray." He motioned to the tray on the left and the other man, a tall gentleman with white hair and expensive looking robes placed his wand in it. Ash wood, Dragon's scale, very light, very strong.   
  
The passed through another door and into a much quieter corridor. The doors flew by as they marched. Room 611, 612, 613. The man on the left frowned as he peered into the small window on one door, seeing only darkness. The continued up the corridor. 614, 615. And then they stopped. The rich wizard stared hard at the plaque on the door as the man to his right filled around with the keys and magical locks. He could not make out the name on the plaque. It merely said, '616'. All the others had had names.  
  
"You have 15 minutes," The man in green muttered, his hand resting on the final handle. "Unless of course the patient decides he no longer wishes to see you at which point he will call for me and I'm afraid you will have to leave." Draco Malfoy stared at the man. The man stared back and within seconds Draco's hand was in his pocket. Out came 12 gallons which he pushed into the man's hand.  
  
"Make it 30 minutes," He muttered as the door opened.  
  
Darkness. Draco could see nothing and hear nothing. It was a small room, he could tell from the light of the corridor and then the door closed leaving nothing but a thin line of light supplied by the little window. Draco paused.  
  
"What is it you want ?" Came a grumbling voice from somewhere near the back. Draco moved slightly to the left. His hand scaling the wall and then he found it. The light switch.  
  
In one click the room filled with dazzling light. The figure on the floor covered his face for a moment and then squinted in the brightness. He looked just the way Draco remembered. Same scraggy hair, same stupid glasses. Stubble had produced a mourning shadow across his face and it was quite clear he had aged a lot. Rings and bags sat under his eyes and his face was a pale grey.  
  
"Not feeding you much then Potter ?" Draco's voice rang in the air. His eyes sat on Harry's scar and for second a spark of jealousy filled his chest and then faded. Harry's face had more scars than Draco had seen. Three more to be exact. A cut across his right eyebrow, one below his lip and one by his ear. Harry grabbed the bed post a slid himself up from his sitting position on the floor at the end of the bed.  
  
"Malfoy," The muttered, utterly disgusted. When he had been told he would be meeting an old friend he assumed Ron or Hermione making their weekly visit, not Draco.  
  
"So your not completely insane," Malfoy scoffed, "You still remember everyone's name." They stared at each other for a moment in eerie silence and Harry stared at Draco. He too was oddly the same yet remarkable different. His white hair still as greasy as ever, that slick smile and ever so croaked nose. Yet he looked smarter and sophisticated. But Harry wasn't fooled.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy ?" He asked his old school rival in a bitter, couldn't careless voice. Malfoy smiled.   
  
"Well if you don't want my help I'll go." Draco muttered as he made for the door. And Harry almost let him.  
  
"Wait !" Draco paused. "What is it you've come to tell me ?" He added grudgingly.  
  
And Draco did. They sat and Draco told Harry the whole story as he had heard it and as the person who had told him had heard it. When he finished Harry and He sat in silence for almost twenty minutes before Harry spoke.  
  
"So what do you suppose we should do ?"  
  
"We ?" Malfoy questioned, "We aren't gonna do anything. I've passed on the info, now it's up to you." And at that Malfoy was on his feet and heading for the door.   
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered and then he was gone.  
  
***  
  
"One pair of boots, one robe, one belt, two matches, an invisibility cloak and one wand," The man in green paused. "Well Mr Potter I think that's everything. I'm sure gonna miss those late night chess games. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll be back when this blows over." Harry muttered, throwing his cloak over his shoulder making his arm momentarily absent. "See you Charlie." The man in green nodded.  
  
Harry walked across the lobby and straight to the desk.  
  
"Hello sir, how may I help ?" The receptionist asked politely.  
  
"Harry Potter, Checking out" 


	3. The Original Three

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The fresh smell of the cooking bacon filled the room and Ronald Weasly grinned with approval. It was Sunday, Ron's feet sat comfortable on the leather foot rest as he stared down at the Daily Prophet. And then the knock broke the silence. Not a loud booming knock like the taxman's but a polite rapping at the door that Ron's brain linked with his mother visiting.  
  
"Could you get that ?" Hermione's voice chirped from the kitchen. This was also Hermione's only day off but she strived to help her husband. He worked, on his own, from 6 till late and she only had to work form mid-day till the early evening, he deserved a longer rest. Ron grunted as his back gave him a slight pain upon standing up and made his way to the door. At first he could believe his eyes when he stared through the peep hole. He rubbed them and looked again.  
  
"Hermione dear," Ron shouted, "It's Harry."  
  
***  
  
Hermione placed the steaming tea in front of their surprising guest and collapsed into the chair next to her husband. His story was as unbelievable as his sudden visit. Ron shook his head and for the first time in many years Harry could see the scared child on his face again. 'Just like the time we crashed into the willow tree,' Harry thought to himself and then Ron spoke.  
  
"Well we'll have to round up the gang." Ron muttered leaning back slightly on his chair. "And then we'll need to formulate some sort of plan." Hermione stood slowly to the chair. Harry sipped his tea politely, although it was as bad as Hagrid's had been all those years ago.  
  
"We need a hideout," Harry muttered slowly, lowering his cup, "If this guy's as dangerous as Malfoy makes him out to be we need to get somewhere safe and fast." Hermione made her way slowly to the telephone (Ron had given in to her pleas for the Muggle necessity's) and she picked up the receiver. Harry yawned slightly. He had walked all night, his wand was damaged and he couldn't remember how to apperate regardless. It had been a long time.  
  
"Hello," Hermione spook into the receiver. Ron stood up and motioned to Harry. He followed.  
  
***  
  
"I really don't believe you Ron," Harry muttered as they walked slowly by the side of the hidden item in the bushes. "How the hell did you restore it." Ron smiled. His face was weary and tiresome but he still had the old spark that Harry remembered.  
  
"We'll set out in it tomorrow," Ron said patting the flying Ford Anglia. "We'll head to the burrow and pick up Ginny. And then from there..." He stopped, his face struggling to hide his fear and puzzled thoughts. "Well, we'll just see what happens." 


	4. The Adventurer

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The sun smashed down on the young adventurer's head as she marched slowly across the desert. The funny bone in her elbow ached and the beads of sweat that flowed down her forehead blurred her vision and matted her hair. This had to be her least favourite country but then again seventeen more miles until she'd see her brother again (and his new wife). The last few miles had been hell. Ginny felt like cheating. Apperating these last few miles. Her mind had already began to play tricks on her in the blazing heat, she was determined she had seen three men in dark capes following her and then she thought she had seen a red spark, a distress call in the background. She shook her head. It was just the heat. Her water was at an all time a low and she walked faster and longer everyday, taking only one break when the sun was at it's highest.  
  
Her wand sat in her back pocket. Unused for over a year. She had vowed to travel the world without the use of magic and she had already visited France, Spain, Portugal and now Egypt. And then it happened. The small locket that she had carried in her breast pocket for the whole year vibrated and buzzed. Her parents were contacting her.  
  
"Hello ?" Ginny said into her pocket fireplace as she flicked it open and stared at the head in the flames. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"Hermione, what are you.. how did you.." Ginny paused, "Huh ?"  
  
"Would you prefer to talk to me or Harry ?" Hermione asked hoping to turn Ginny's blind rage and confusion into butterflies. Hermione and Ginny had fallen out at her 21st birthday, but that's another story.  
  
"Harry." Ginny muttered, incredibility excited, she hadn't spoken to Harry since the death of Voldemort. And even then she hadn't spoken to him. He had been so shocked he wasn't able to speak. Harry's head popped out of the flames and Ginny Smiled. "Oh hello Mr Potter."  
  
Harry nearly smiled, but couldn't, "Ginny, we have a situation we need you back here right away." 


	5. The Gang

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"That's terrible," Neville muttered. Harry had stopped telling the group what Draco had told him ages ago but there had been an eerie silence. Until now. Ron stood up slow and made his way to the kitchen. Everyone needed a drink, himself included.   
  
"So what are we going to do ?" Luna asked from the other side of the table. She had grown up fast Harry thought to himself. Her hair was now sophisticated, as were her clothes. Neville had done well too. His misshapen body replaced with muscular arms and legs. Running his own Potion's ingredients plant must be hard work.  
  
"I say we hide-out, somewhere safe. I'll see the oracle when the time is right," Harry muttered, "Until then, lets stay safe." Luna stared hard at Harry. Ginny followed suit. And when Ron returned with a glass of wine for everyone Harry was beginning to feel very awkward. "Ron, Your brothers owe me a favour, how safe is the Weasly's lab ?"  
  
"Very," Ron muttered.  
  
"Then we stay there and when the time is right I'll go see the prophet." 


	6. The Prophet

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry Potter stepped forward slowly. He had done this only once before and he was not really ready to experience it again. The giant double doors moved slowly open, the carving up and down them glittering in the blinding light that came from the doorway. Harry took a deep breath. Last time he had walked through these doors the prophet had told him he would kill Voldemort on the night of the end of school ball. Sure Voldemort died that night, but he didn't do it.  
  
"Enter young Potter, Changer of the destinies !" The voice from the light boomed. Harry had always preferred that nickname to the boy who lived. It had more kick to it. He entered slowly the light blasting him in the face like a tidal wave that couldn't be surfed. What was his so called destiny this time ?  
  
He walked through the light for what seemed like hours before it faded revealing the man on the chair he had spoken to all those years ago. It was just as he remembered it. A small green room with the chair in the centre. Not a particularly interesting chair, it was made of plain wood and it gave Harry a kind of homey feeling. He had seen one like it before. And on the chair sat a man. A man no more than three feet high. His feet, unlike his great long silver beard, could not reach the ground and his podgy fingers clutched a copy of the daily prophet. How appropriate, Harry thought, a prophet reading that paper.  
  
Harry approached him slowly, the smell of tobacco and mint sweets hit his nostrils and he could now see every detail on the old man's face. But the prophet didn't move. He continued to read and then when he came to a certain point the said, with out looking up from his paper, "Only three of you are secluded to die." He said in a causal voice, "but then it could be less or more, what with your disregard for destiny."  
  
Harry sat in front of the man, cross legged although it was painful, and waited. The longer you stayed, the more information you usually got.  
  
"Did you know that Hogwarts school has just appointed Severus Snape as the headmaster." Harry did not know that, and as interested as he would have been at any other time, his friends were now in mortal danger and he felt the subject rather irrelevant. He waited for more. "They say he's reopened six of the new dungeons for extra potions lessons. And he's cancelled the Quiditch tournament." Harry could not hold his tongue.  
  
"I do not care about current affairs," he shouted, well, a sort of half shout, "Which of my friends are scheduled to die ?" The man looked up from his paper for the first time. His eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue that, along with the silver beard, reminded him of Dumbledore.   
  
"I do not know," He said calmly, "But everything I say is relevant young potter." And at that he went back to his paper and they sat in silence. Minutes past, possible hours, Harry lost count of time.   
  
Finally he muttered, "Is there anything else I should know prophet ?" The Prophet continued to read his paper some more before putting it down and picking up his pipe.   
  
"I have only one more thing to say," The prophet began as he filled his pipe with fresh tobacco. "The Red head holds the power." And at that Harry went back to the hallway confused and yet informed. At least he had a idea of what to do and where to stay. 


	7. The Divination Teacher

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Martin Blundy stared hard at the tea leaves and frowned. It looked nothing like any of the pictures in the book. His partner, Jake Dyer, stared back at him just as hard, trying to invade his mind and failing. Minutes past and finally Trelawny arrived at their side.  
  
"Well ?" She began, he glasses sliding slightly down her nose, Her wrinkles now clear on her face and yet still, after all these years she wore the same shawl, "Well, what do you see ?"  
  
"Smudges," Martin Blundy admitted, "And splodges." Trelawny stared hard at the young Ravenclaw. He frowned back and the Hufflepuff across the table tried his best to hold in his smile.   
  
"Well I'd expect a Ravenclaw to be a bit more intelligent, but then Brains cannot help you in this field." And at that she left the duo.   
  
"Good do these pupils even realise what they are signing up for ?" Trelawny asked herself in a mumble as she arrived back at her desk.  
  
"Well at least they don't leave in the middle of a lesson." Came the familiar voice from the fireplace. Trelawny shook her head in disbelieve as she stared hard at the fireplace. The room was filled with an warm mist and for a second she believed she had imagined the now 26 year old Griffindor in her fireplace. But it was her. She stared up, at her surprised too at how much she had aged, and smiled. Trelawny smiled back.  
  
"If you'll excuse me class," The Divination teacher announced, "I need to speak with someone."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione had only ever been in Trelawny's office once before but it was the same as it had been in her sixth year. Glowing balls of light sat on tables with three legs, there was a polite and neat bed with dream catchers hanging above it and the poster of the Salisbury Scorchers Quiditch team was still visible in between the various charts that hung on the walls. Hermione stared down at her tea before speaking.  
  
"We need a favour," Hermione began and Trelawny stared hard at her. "We need you to help us." Hermione couldn't get the words out. Her plan would surely get Trelawny fired and the gang arrested if it failed. But Harry was determined that this was what they should do. So slowly, between sips of tea, she told the divination teacher her plan. And to her surprise she agreed. But then she did owe Hermione for her help during the Winter of her Sixth year. Hermione smiled. Harry's plan was almost full proof. 


	8. Back to School ?

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A speck of mud flicked up splashing Ron's lip and he groaned. 'Harry really did come back from that meeting with crazy ideas.' He thought to himself as they crept through the tunnel between the Shrieking shack and the Whomping willow tree. Dumbledore would have known they were in the grounds within minutes (and probably would have acted as if he didn't know anyway) but Snape, Harry decided, he could sneak by.   
  
"Much further ?" Luna asked from the back of the group. Her hair was tangled in cobwebs and her expensive shoes were covered in mud and insects. She was not used to this. Ever since she had got the job as editor of the Quibbler she had lost her interest in adventure. But if it was a choice of life or death what choice did she have.  
  
"No not much." Harry muttered from the front of the single filing adult wizards. He hated returning to the tunnel. The last time he had used it he had been in it had been walking side by side with Sirius. He remembered the night vividly, certainly not as well as the night in the department of mysteries, but he could remember that he was happy. That he had found a link to his parents and had thought that he would have been leaving the Dursley had filled him with joy but this trip only filled him with sadness.   
  
Ron too hated the tunnel, but for very different reasons. Cobwebs occasionally touched his face and his reaction made Ginny laugh from behind him. Ron hated spiders but the same thought kept creeping into his mine. At least it wasn't Aragog's lair.  
  
Hermione on the other hand loved the idea of returning to school she had already been planning secret trips to the library in her head although she didn't think she would be able to get up to it without Harry stopping her. Their life's were of course on the line.  
  
At last they arrived at the exit. Two Familiar face's stared back at them and for a second Harry feared Trelawny had double crossed them until he realised who was stood with her. It was Hagrid. The half-giant was beaming, a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear, his huge moleskin coat still wrapped around him. He hadn't aged a day.   
  
"Best be quick 'arry" He muttered through the wind. Autumn had truly arrived and the Whomping willow's leaves rattled around the grounds like drunken cows. He offered Harry his hand and pulled him from the hole. Harry stared at the castle. He was home again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We got Flitwick distracting Snape but that still doesn't buy us much time." Trelawny announced as the group made their way through the entrance hall doors. Harry was surprised at how many teachers we're helping them and for a moment wondered how many more were helping until he saw the hourglasses. Slytherin were winning by about three inches of stones. Trust Snape to be cheating.  
  
They made their way slowly down the dungeon stairs and walked down the corridor until the reached a room with 'CLOSED FOR HAZARD' written on the door. Ron gulped.  
  
"It's not Dangerous in there is it ?" He asked Trelawny and to his surprise another familiar voice.  
  
"Not unless you think Ghosts can hurt you," Nearly Headless Nick said from behind the group making everyone but Luna jump. "The new headmaster is making all us Ghost stay in here until the exorcist arrives in May. I don't mind, it's just Peeves keeps throwing things."  
  
Harry groaned. Peeves had not him it so much trouble. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well at least we can catch up on the Hogwarts gossip."  
  
*******  
  
(Well there you go, Chapter 8. Please R&R. More to come. Including some MAGIC ! Wow !) 


	9. End Of Part 1

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Four Queens," The man at the far end of the table bellowed. He was an ox of a man in a black robe and as his cards hit the table the others were almost glad they had lost. The bar was full of smoke and Draco almost felt like leaving before the arrival of his guest, but he dared not. This was to be the second most important moment of his life. This was his chance to get Potter.   
  
"Anything else love ?" The barmaid asked. Draco stared down at the dirty mug that his ale sat in and shook his head in a polite yet disgusted manner. He just wished the assassin would arrive. And at that moment, he did.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," The Assassin muttered from under his hood, "It's all ways a pleasure to do business with a Death-eater." The man at the bar turned his head sharply as the assassin spoke and Draco wondered if he had over heard.   
  
"Do not mention that organisation in public," Draco muttered before placing the bag of Galleons on the table. "The dungeons of the school, kill only the red headed man and the brown haired girl." He said calmly before standing up. "The boy with the scar has to live."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And then the dog says to the cat, 'come on, get your leg over !'" The poltergeist shrieked with laughter at his own joke and the rest of the room remained silent. Harry stared hard at the wall. Would this keep them safe. He turned his head slowly toward Ron and Hermione. They looked so happy as they sat arm and arm under a blanket. Harry looked up at Ginny, who lay flat on her back on a table, and remembered her as the friend she new at school. Always young Ginny even though she was only a year younger. This plan had to work. He would not let them die. 


	10. Early Rising

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The sound of the Slytherins talking two floors down was the only sign that it was mourning and only Ginny could hear it through the snoring and heavy breathing of the others. She had got used to waking early during her travels and now she was up at six sharp even without the sun. She watched as Nearly Headless Nick arranged his head in the mirror so that it looked balanced and the Bloody Baron watched Harry sleep. Ginny watched him for a moment too. So peaceful. He had been on the edge of his seat since Ginny had seen him three days ago and this was the first time that she saw him calm and relaxed. Luna appeared at the side of the table, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Remember the last day of school ?" Luna asked, it was a rhetorical question. Of course she remembered, everyone did. And slowly Ginny's eyes moved over to Neville. He too slept like a baby.  
  
"Of course," Ginny said sliding her legs round and standing next to Luna. Luna had aged a lot since that day. Her hair was now slightly browner and her eye had lost their silver twinkle. She had grown up.  
  
"Well can you remember his last words ?" Luna asked, a look of sheer terror on her face. Ginny knew them. And, like Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna herself, she feared them.   
  
'YOU WILL ALL DIE, POTTER AND FRIENDS'  
  
Ginny shuddered. Sure it had been a long time ago but now, with all that had happened in the last week, Ginny felt that the wounds reopen. Her fear had returned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sweat poured down from his messy dark hair, across his lightning bolt scar and into his eyes. His nightmare flashed before his eyes vividly. Neville and he had been stunned. And then.... He could remember the man but not his actions. He wore a black cape and shouted something Latin as he plunged the dagger down into Ron's shoulder. Ron ! The man had tried to murder Ron. And then the former Griffindor had sat bolt up right. Everyone in the room stared at him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione muttered into the eerie silence. For a moment the gang feared he may attack them. Maybe he -was- crazy and had broken out of the department of the criminally insane. But this was Harry they were talking about. Sure in his youth he had had shouting fits and violent mood swings but he was still their friend. Their best friend.  
  
He flopped back down onto his back and stared at the dungeon ceiling. His dream slowly felt his mind and the senses became less and less clear. Ron had been stabbed. But by who ? And slowly, after a few more moments, he could no longer remember who had even been killed.  
  
"So what's the plan for the day ?" Neville asked from the stool in the corner. The young herbologist had lost his belly and gained muscles since they had last seen him on the night of Voldemort's death. His hair and facial features remained the same, not including the broken nose. Harry shook his head.  
  
"There is no plan." He told his old friend. "We just wait." 


	11. Just the Ghosts

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"And then Ron said something like, 'No ! Harry is the only one who can get to the stone !'" Harry told the listening nine (including the ghosts). At least two days had past since they had arrived at the castle and still Harry would not let anyone leave. Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar had been sneaking the gang food and twice Hagrid had come to make sure they were safe, stating his name clearly before opening the door.   
  
Harry had already told the tale of the chamber of secrets on two occasions, once to Neville and Luna (Hermione had heard it all before) and once to Moaning Myrtle and Peeves. He had also told the tale of the battle with Wormtail at the end of his sixth year and the night that Voldemort had returned to power after the triwizard tournament. Everyone knew about the night at the department of mysteries and the defeat of Voldemort. They were running out of things to talk about and decision was thin. Everyone else had explained the events of their lives so clearly everybody in the home felt the had lived it with them.  
  
And then suddenly the door handle moved. No one had announced their arrival and as if it was planned, everyone dived behind a chair as Harry and Neville pulled out their wands. It was just like Harry's dream. Soon he would be stunned and Ron would be murdered.   
  
The door opened to a crack and even the ghost stared had at it almost fearing who could be behind it. Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Who goes there ?" He asked, pausing as he realised the corniness of the line he had just said. And then suddenly the door slammed shut and the quiet footsteps ran off into the distance. Everyone began to breath again as Harry walked slowly to the door.  
  
"We need something to shut the door with," He murmured. That had been a close call.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Jake Dyer ran, tripped and landed at the heels of a certain former potion master. His sidekick, a one Martin Blundy stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the headmaster. He stared back at the duo with and icy glare and a stiff upper lip. His hair was slightly greyer in his old age but still greasy.  
  
"And what, prêt ell, are you two doing down here at eight in the evening." Severus Snape asked, as he swung his cane- like walking stick into his other hand, a look of pure seriousness on his face.  
  
Jake scrambled to his feet. "We heard voices," He said, his knee and elbow hurt from the impact on the cold dungeon like corridor floor.  
  
"Yes," Martin jumped in, eager to help his friend. "Voices." Snape stared at the unlikely couple. One strikingly tall Hufflepuff with blond hair and blue eyes, the captain of the Quiditch team and One short, brown haired, glasses wearing Ravenclaw whose intelligence was spoiled by his constant failed attempt at causing chaos.  
  
"Not good enough," Snape said and as he walked towards the steps the boys followed. "20 points will be deducted from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and you will be both be receive two weeks detention."   
  
"And the voices ?" Martin asked then covered his mouth suddenly realising he had got himself into more trouble.  
  
"The School ghosts," Snape told the fourth year. "Just the Ghosts." 


	12. Malfoy's Plan

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Silence had crept upon them. No one had spoke for nearly an hour, but then they had been in the dungeon together now for eight days. Harry sat at the back. Slowly spinning his wand around his fingers as he gazed into space. How long would they have to stay ? His eyes suddenly moved from one friend to another as they always did during long silences. Luna was writing in her journal, her quill (a glowing red pen that reminded Harry of a certain pet bird) bounced up and down with excitement. It was the only thing, apart from Harry's wand that was moving. Hermione and Ron lay on their backs arm in arm on a blanket while Neville glanced at a rare plants book that he had found in a store cupboard, he moved only to turn the pages. Ginny slept.  
  
Suddenly Harry -wanted- something to happen. The rotting wood door to burst open and a thousand death eaters to pile in. A battle to kill of his boredom. But he forced the idea from his head. Not at the risk of losing his friends. He tilted his head to watch Ginny as he slid his wand back into his pocket. How peaceful she seemed. But little did he know her peacefulness would soon be shattered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy's face was filled with pure menace as he reached the man in charge. With Harry's inside man, a round fellow named Barney, killed nothing could stop his plan. He walked straight into the office stopping only to drop his cane next to the hat-rack.  
  
"Do you have an appointment ?" The short aging man in the chair asked. His eyes were weary yet powerfully green and he wore a long grey wizards robe rather than the tradition uniforms for the department for the criminally insane. Draco glanced down at the plaque. Roland Cobblestone was his name.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not Mr Cobblestone," Draco said in a voice filled with pantomime terror, "But it cannot wait." Roland's eyebrows raised slightly and at that Draco suddenly remembered the stolen file of a one Harry Potter. "It's just that," Draco continued, "A patient here, Harry Potter, has escaped and I fear he plans to kill all his close friends." A plan if had ever thought of one, Draco's head whispered to him.  
  
"And what makes you think this ?" Ronald asked, suddenly sliding a pair off thick lenses glasses from his top draw and making his way over to the filing cabinet.   
  
"I saw him, I saw him lead his friends into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." The look on Roland's face changed from curiosity to fear. Multiple reasons flew through Draco's head. Maybe he has a grandson there or one of the teachers is his son or he just fears for the life's of the children. Whatever it was he convinced and in a sudden CRACK he apperated from the room.  
  
Draco smiled. Any minute now the assassin will arrive. Potters friends will be murdered and then he could frame Potter for their deaths. Draco slowly sat down as the head of the department for the criminally insane appeared in front of him, a group of six employees at his side.  
  
"We have no time to lose." 


	13. Unlucky for some

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 13 (unlucky for some)  
  
The assassin's feet landed in the soft mud with a neat and soundless thud. Sure it had been a long hike but it was worth it for the element of surprise. The assassin (who's name was Derek White but that didn't really matter) had decided to go the long way around and jump over the wall at the back of the castle which, unfortunately, meant going through the dark forest, over a rickety bridge and crossing mountain range. But now he stood comfortably next to green house four, slightly muddier than he had been when he had set of on his quest but what did it matter. At least he hadn't had to kill anyone yet. The less casualties the more likely he was to complete his task. And he still had half his pay to come.  
  
He tiptoed from the shadows and jump to pin his back against the castle wall. He then shimmied along the wall and made his way slowly through the front doorway.  
  
"And who are you ?" The flying teacher asked as the assassin sneaked in. He had been caught and as much as he hated killing women (especially the ones he wasn't paid to kill) he knew that he had to do it.  
  
Within seconds, and before Madam Hooch had even pulled her wand out, he had performed the stunning spell that left her flat on her back. Maybe he need not kill her. Perhaps he could do the whole job before she woke up. And if not, he'd just kill them all.  
  
***  
  
"Umm..." Hermione mulled the idea over before answering, all eyes were on her. Over the past few days the dungeon dwellers had began to think they were in no danger at all and even Harry had become slightly less tense. But only slightly. "I'd have to say Transfiguration." They had been discussing things for an hour now, sat in a group around one table munching on some cake that Dobby had sent down, the subject had gone to what subject they would teach if they where Hogwarts teachers.  
  
"And you Harry ?" Ginny asked. As usual her attention was drawn towards Harry, his gorgeous eyes and manly rugged features. They had already learnt that Neville would have taught Herbology, Luna ; Charms, Ginny had chosen care of magical creature as had Ron and Hermione wanted to follow in McGonagall's footsteps.  
  
"Defence against the dark arts." Harry admitted. Everyone was slightly shocked but it was Nearly Headless Nick who spoke his mind.  
  
"But the Dark arts post is cursed." The floating lord muttered. And it was. Harry remembered all seven of his defence against the dark arts teacher and they had all lost their job after a year. And even since Harry had finished school he had read that there had been four dark arts teachers in the past nine years. Harry shrugged his shoulders. His whole life had been cursed. And at that moment the door to the dungeon opened. 


	14. Just like us

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Luna screamed uncharacteristically and everyone else stared in fear as the light from the hallway hit the boy who lived in the face. Immediately Harry's wand was out and the strangers at the door shouted for the wizard to stop. Harry paused. His wand still in the air. The shouting had been the voices of children.   
  
"Don't fire !" Jake Dyer said as he, Martin Blundy and their third friend, Angela Spinnety stepped slowly into the room. The gang eyed them closely. And Hermione, whose eyes where the keenest, noticed that they each belong to a different house group. One Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor.  
  
"And what are you doing here ?" The Gryffindor asked. The girl had guts, Harry thought, she did just walk into a room full of strangers and ghosts. It was a long while before anyone answered.  
  
"Close the door." The Ravenclaw followed the command, slowly closing the door and extracting all the light from the room in doing so. Hermione helped. As the door closed her wand was ready.  
  
"Lumos !" She said as she flicked her wand. And there was light. A light more powerful than the light that had moments before poured in the door. The Ravenclaw sat down and soon the other two walked towards Harry showing little fear. They stopped halfway and finally the Hufflepuff spoke.  
  
"We know who you are." He said, next to no fear in his voice, "We over heard a discussion between Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall." Harry noted that in his head. McGonagall was also helping them.  
  
"You're the boy who lived." Harry's former Quiditch partner's daughter muttered, "And you are the one who defeated Voldemort." She added pointing at Neville. He nodded slowly and everyone in the room was amazed that she said Voldemort. Even now people feared to say his name. Harry was suddenly reminded of Hermione, Ron and himself. Always investigating. These three were the new gang.  
  
And then suddenly and with out warning the dungeon door flung open and slammed into the wall causing dust to fly everywhere. Harry saw the figure jump in. A dexterous man dressed from head to toe in black. He immediately stunned the Ravenclaw. This man was a professional killer. Harry raised his wand but found that the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor blocked his view of the subject. But at that moment the air filled with light and colours. Ron's stunning spell cannoned off the wall and sped through nearly headless nick before slamming Ginny to the floor. Hermione's immobilising spell flew straight out the door and Neville dropped his wand. The man in black moved lightning fast and ran over a table, while pulling a blade out and slamming it in Ron's shoulder.   
  
Hermione screamed but pulled her wand out anyway. The spell missed and soon the Killer had landed next to her. But that least Harry had a good view of him.  
  
The both hit him, rather uncharacteristically in the back, and he fell to the floor. Luna's spell had been just as accurate as Harry's and as she ran to Ron with Hermione, Harry and Neville ran to the Ravenclaw. Harry grabbed his hand to feel for a pulse. It had been no stunning spell. The boy was dead. 


	15. Deatheater Traitor

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Harry had never seen a group of people more distraught including the night at the department of mysteries. The two friends of the dead Ravenclaw stood in utter silence staring and from the other side of the room Harry could here Ron's heavy breathing and Hermione crying.   
  
"Don't you die on me Ronald !" She screamed through her tears, reminding Harry, Ginny and indeed the near dead Ron of Mrs Weasly. Harry had never seen Hermione so distraught and he had seen her the night her mother had died of cancer. A tear trickled down Ginny's face and both Luna and Neville had to turn away. Hermione clutched Ron with all her might not daring to let him go as the blood flowed down his arm. "Somebody get Madam Promfrey !" Hermione screamed again and Neville seemed more than willing to leave the situation but he didn't have the chance. As soon as he arrived at the door four teachers piled in. McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and Snape came charging in a soon Harry was aware that none of them had good news.  
  
"The department of criminal insanity is here," McGonagall told Harry before turning white faced to Ron. Harry froze. He had been framed. It all worked out. Someone had sent him away from his hiding place and framed him for the murder of his best friends. But who ?  
  
"You'd better run Potter !" The headmaster said uncharacteristically worried tone of voice, "Weasly is in good hands now." Harry paused. Where would he go, how would he escape from the castle if the Mungo's Wardens had already arrived. Flitwick seemed to read his mind.  
  
"I think Dumbledore's phoenix is still in his office." The pint-sized charms teacher told him before helping to save Ron.   
  
Harry took one look back at the room. All these teachers had decided to help him yet he was labelled as criminally insane. Ginny gave him a longing stare and then he ran out of the dungeon and up the stairs.  
  
"I hope's okay" Ginny muttered to Luna before turning back to her brother.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There he is !" Draco yelled as Potter arrived at the dungeon entrance to the entrance hall. He was right, there would be no chance of escape out the front door, ten maybe twelve people blocked the entrance. He quickly fired a mist spell before dashing up the stairs. It was pointless trying to apperate, no one could apperate in the Hogwarts grounds. And then it hit him as he ran up the marble staircase. Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy had been the one who had warned him of the danger his friends would soon be in, Draco had hired the assassin and Draco had planned to frame him. He turned on the stairs and headed back down. He would get him for this !  
  
It happened so fast Harry had no idea what had hit him. One second he had been charging down the marble staircase wand in hand and the next he was floating upward with a cold sensation under his armpits.  
  
"He really is Potty Wee Potter," The poltergeist said from his left hand side as he and Moaning Myrtle lifted Harry up the staircase.  
  
"Put me down !" Harry yelled but it was no use, the two ghosts carried him all the way to the entrance to Dumbledore's office where Trelawny stood panting.   
  
"Dumbledore..." The divination teacher said through heavy breathing, "His brother told... him, he had..... Over heard Draco..." Moaning Myrtle and Peeves dropped Harry at the entrance before floating back down to help the raging battle that now took place on the ground floor of the castle. "He... said," Trelawny muttered again, "That the password is... Deatheater Traitor." And at that the griffin model moved aside to reveal the spiral staircase. Harry stared at it, and then turned to look back at the staircase at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Go Harry," Trelawny muttered, "Go or you will be killed." 


	16. In Dumbledore's office

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The sound of Harry's feet seemed to boom in the eerie silence of Dumbledore's office as he ran to the phoenix's perch. It wasn't there. Harry paused in mid-run back to the door. What should he do now ? Run back down and fight ? Find another escape route ? He didn't have to wait long. In a burst of green flames the blond haired death eater in training appeared.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry muttered, turning to face Draco, his wand in front of him ready to strike. The sorting hat yawned (as he had only just woke when Harry entered) and stared at the fight. To him it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor.  
  
"Potter," Draco muttered back at him, his wand also extended. "So it comes to this." Harry didn't need anymore telling.  
  
"Crucio !" Harry yelled. This time meaning it (unlike at the department of mysteries). Draco fell to the floor screaming. But soon Harry ended the spell. He couldn't stand to see the former Slytherin in pain, even if he had betrayed him.  
  
"Accio !" Draco countered causing a large book to fly into the back of Harry's head and into his hand. Harry dropped to one knee in time to be struck in the face with the book. His nose broke and he fell to his back.  
  
"Furnunculous !" Harry yelled in reply. Boils broke out on Draco's face, "Expelliarmus." Draco was done for, with spots of puss all over his and his wand far out of reach he remained on his knees as Harry stood up. Blood rushed from his nose and slowly he raised his wand.  
  
'SAY IT!" His anger shouted from deep in side him, "KILL HIM'  
  
'No, I'm not a killer,"  
  
"YOU MAY NOT BE BUT HE IS ! RON'S AT DEATHS DOOR"  
  
He raised his wand and with a flick yelled, "Locomotor Mortis." Draco's feet and arms became unmoved able and he feel flat on his face in front of Harry.  
  
Now what ? Harry's brain raced. He had no way of proving Draco planned the murder. And he had no escape. But that didn't matter.  
  
"That was great Harry !" His former Dark Arts teacher yelled. It was Lupin. He seemed to be floating by the window and Harry had never been so happy to see him. He dashed to the window, only to find that Remus and Tonks were sat on the back of Buckbeak. Harry smiled. Sirius had loved that beast, but then not nearly as much as Hagrid did. "Dumbledore says he has everything under control."  
  
"Yeah," Tonks shouted, her electric blue hair reflecting in the moonlight. "Leave the dumb blond here and jump on." Harry did as he was told. He had defeated Malfoy in his mind. And that was enough. 


	17. Grimmauld Place

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 17  
  
He waited for the tea too cool before taking a sip. The night had been so long Harry could not be it was only one in the mourning. Grimmauld Place was just as he remembered it and as he sat in the kitchen on his own the night at Christmas came to mind. He had sat in the very chair he was sat in now panicking about whether or not Mr Weasly would make it. Now he wondered if Ron had.  
  
"Harry !" Mrs Weasly said as she burst in. She pulled him into a tight hug and a tear came to her eye. "Oh Harry dear." They had been to see Ron, the Weaslys, Harry had had to stay behind, Dumbledore was still sorting out his predicament. Fred and George pilled in behind, followed by Arthur. Ginny and Hermione had decided to stay.  
  
"He's going to be fine," Arthur said from behind Mrs Weasly, Harry saw him sit down with a thud from over Molly's shoulder. Finally Mrs Weasly released Harry and finally spotted his broken nose. She rushed him to the sink and cleaned it, wrapping a cloth around it before making everyone a cup of tea. After half an hour of silence Lupin arrived.  
  
"Dumbledore will be here in a hour," He said walking over to the tea pot and pouring himself a cup. "After that Harry should be able to see Ron." He sat at the table between Mrs Weasly and Fred and stared at Harry for a few seconds before speaking again. "I saw what happened with Draco." All the heads at the table turned to the conversation. "I saw you spare his life." Nothing more was said for the remainder of the hour. After a while, Fred and George retired to bed saying something about a meeting in the mourning and Mrs Weasly cleaned the dishes and dusted. Dumbledore was uncharacteristically late but he wore a smile.   
  
"If I could award house points I would," He said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry smiled. Hearing Dumbledore talk about it made his courage and human decency seem all worth while. He sat at the table placing his hat on the chair next to him. "A tea please Molly." She of course complied.  
  
"Is it sorted," Lupin asked leaning forward, Dumbledore ignored him, but in a polite way, he raised his hand lightly and turned to Harry.  
  
"Draco had been taken to Azkaban prison for the night." Dumbledore told Harry, "In the afternoon tomorrow a trial will be held at the Wizmot which everyone, with the exception of Ron, will be attending. You can see Ron in the mourning but I urge you to try and get some rest, it's been a long night." Mrs Weasly nodded as she filled a hot water bottle and conjured up a glass of yellow juice. Harry was unaware of what it was but Lupin and Dumbledore knew perfectly well. Sleeping Juice. Harry smiled, If Ron was going to make it and Draco was on his way to Azkaban then there was nothing else to worry about. Or was there ?  
  
"But what about the boy," The twenty seven year old asked, "The boy from the dungeon." The smile faded from Dumbledore's face, Lupin and Molly looked at the two, confused.   
  
"I'm afraid he will not make it." Dumbledore said, a frown upon his aging face. "I have spoken to Headmaster Snape, and there will be a ceremony at the school on Wednesday, You and your friends are invited." The blood in Harry's body froze and his stomach did a back flip. It was just like Cedric. Molly handed him the glass and the water bottle.  
  
"Drink this Harry dear," She said, "Then off to bed." 


	18. End

POTTY WEE POTTER  
  
(A/N : This is my 8th Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter. )  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Hermione sat in the chair beside the bed when Harry arrived. She was not asleep but she looked like she should be. Flowers and chocolates from various people (Harry could make out tags from Tonks and Neville) scattered the bedside table and Ron's bed sheet had been recently changed.  
  
"Is he going to be okay ?" Harry asked, making Hermione jump but not look up.   
  
"Yeah, He'll be fine."  
  
"You should get some sleep,"  
  
"I suppose I should," And with that Hermione stood up. Harry could tell she had not moved since she had arrived. She winced slightly as she stood but did not leave, Instead she lurched over and hugged Harry. It was a long and embracing hug that reminded Harry of his sixth year. But then, in that year they had done more than hugged. Harry placed his head on her shoulder and stared at Ron. Suddenly he stared back.  
  
"The first moment I look like I might be done for and you try and steal Hermione." Ron said in a mocking voice. Hermione ran to him. They hugged, and then they kissed.   
  
"I thought you'd never wake," Hermione said through tears. Ron smiled then turned to Harry.  
  
"Did you get him ?" Harry was confused for a minute then replied.  
  
"Yes, we killed the assassin."   
  
"No, did you kill Malfoy ?" Hermione head too twisted toward Harry, she however had heard the news.  
  
"No, he's on his way to Azkaban," Harry paused, "How did you know ?"  
  
"Just a dream," Ron muttered, " Just a dream."  
  
THE END 


End file.
